


Dear Father, don't give me your therapy, when all you do is remind me that I'm Ordinary

by Stormaqua33



Series: When bombs are diffused before the fuse is ever lit [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Actually too many tags, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Allison never divorces Patrick, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Apocalypse Fix-it, Apocalypse Prevented, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Ben!, David "Dave" Katz Lives, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, First fic so pls don't hate, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Future predictions from tarot cards, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm really not sure if I'm going to write or finish it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Klaus doesn't know how he knows what the cards say, Levitation, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Powerful Vanya Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Recreational Drug Use, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, So many tags, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Tarot, Tarot Cards, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, Therapy, WIP, but I have to try, thanks for reading!, this will be a one shot but so many tags, unnecessary amount of tags, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormaqua33/pseuds/Stormaqua33
Summary: When Vanya leaves, instead of taking the offer of a free therapist payed by her father, she decides to get her own therapist. As you can imagine, this is for the best.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Claire & Allison Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Original Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When bombs are diffused before the fuse is ever lit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951669
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101
Collections: Semi-Functional Adults, The umbrella academy





	Dear Father, don't give me your therapy, when all you do is remind me that I'm Ordinary

The day Vanya turns 18 is the day Vanya leaves. 

Though the family had been falling apart for years, Ben's death was the straw that broke the camel's back. Allison moved to Hollywood to pursue a career in acting. Klaus disappeared in the middle of the night, right after the funeral. Diego had a huge fight with Reginald before storming out the front door to go join the Police Academy. And Vanya? She applied to a music school. 

As she was leaving, Reginald spoke to her one last time. It was a brief talk and he barely acknowledged that she was leaving, only telling her that he would send her the prescription, and giving her the number of a therapist payed by him that she could use. 

Time passed. Vanya graduated from music school, joined an orchestra, begin teaching violin lessons, and began feeling more and more...alone. Her anxiety grew, and she struggled with depression. She realized that she had to do something when she nearly had a panic attack and took a pill just because a fellow violinist attempted to ask about the relation between her last name, and the famous Reginald Hargreeves. 

So she considered her options. She remembered her father's offer of a therapist. She wouldn't have to pay for it, and people generally did agree that therapy helped. So why was she hesitant? 

She considered this as she lay in bed that same night, trying to figure out why she was afraid to do so. Eventually, the only explanation she could come up with was that it was payed and supported by her father. 

In another timeline, she dismisses this worry and goes to the therapist anyway. This helps somewhat, but the therapist is payed by her father. It was because of this therapist that she wound up writing the book. The therapist only made her functional, barely increased her self esteem to some level, and encouraged the meds. 

In this timeline, she decided that her dad can't be relied on in any way, but still wants to do therapy; and so, even though it costs extra money, she finds and gets herself her own therapist. 

The timeline shifts...

\---~*~---

Somewhere in time and space, commission employee Dot looks at the reports and tries to figure out why the timeline leading up to the Apocalypse is changing so drastically. 

\---~*~---

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading this short first chapter. I really hope that I will update this soon, but i warn you that there is the chance of me never updating this, simply because while I may have the imagination, I struggle to write it. I realize that the writing is not exactly very good quality, so I will take any suggestions to lengthen and improve this first chapter. Next time I post (if I do), I will either extend the first chapter or just make a second chapter. I apologize for how short it is, and hope you liked what I wrote. Also, this was meant to simply be a one chapter one-shot, so, once again, please leave kudos and give constructive criticism for story ideas and ways to fix and update the first chapter/turn into into a one-shot, but with a whole story rather than just what I wrote so far. ;)
> 
> Update 1: So I'm working on revising and adding to chapter 1, and planning on making this fic about 5 chapters long. A bit ambitious, but I already thought up some chapter titles, which are set to follow a sort of letter-like theme, relating to the title. I might post in a week or two, but I warn you that I might take longer. I'm at a busy point in life right now, and don't have much time to type or edit. Thanks for understanding! As soon as I can create another chapter, I'm going to add a name to this first chapter, which will be: Why would you want to help me, you never wanted to before? (You were the one who hurt me the most). Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and constructive criticism!
> 
> Update 2: I would like to apologize. I attempted to write the story, but none of my attempts were satisfactory, and were all promptly deleted when I had scarcely wrote them. I had accidentally created a far bigger concept than I could handle as a novice writer. I am now giving this story up, and I invite anyone to take the concept and even the already written text and create a fic. Thank you to those who supported my attempt at the concept.


End file.
